powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan
is the of the Zyurangers, the "Warrior of Courage". He was biologically 19 years old (38 in Gokaiger). He is young with great lack of discipline, and he acts like he's younger than Boi. He liked to help troubled people, but often got carried away. He was impressed by modern-day technology and worked part-time to buy a computer. He was something of a flirt. Biography Early Life Don was a member of the Etoffe Tribe, one of five tribes that lived in harmony with dinosaurs some 170-million-years ago. The Etoffe Tribe worshiped the triceratops. The five tribes later went to war against the evil witch Bandora who sought to bring an end to the age of dinosaurs. Ultimately, the Guardian Beasts stepped in to end the conflict by exiling Bandora and her followers on the planet Nemesis. With their kingdoms in shambles and the dinosaurs facing extinction, Dan joined Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei in going into suspended animation only to be revived should Bandora ever return to terrorize the Earth once again. Their resting place was placed in a secret underground lair 2000 km under what is now present-day Tokyo and left in the care of the Mysterious Sage Barza. Zyuranger Rebirth In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Dan became the Blue TriceraRanger, and was under the command of Geki. Their primary mission was to save the lives of two children who were kidnapped from the space mission by Bandora. This led to battles against two of Bandora's creations, the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan. Ultimately the monsters fell thanks to their new powers an abilities. Dora Titan, in particular, fell when Geki summoned the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to destroy the gigantic monster. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora was forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. Unfortunately, during this baptism of fire, the team's conventional weapons were destroyed during the battle against Dora Skelton. Needing new weapons that could withstand the dangers they would face, Geki led the team to the Land of Despair to obtain the Legendary Weapons. Despite interference from Bandroa's creation Dora Minotaur, the team succeeded and Dan began wielding the Triceralance. Soon after, Geki was plagued by apocalyptic nightmares which coincided with a crisis of leadership among the other Zyurangers. This came to a head during their subsequent battle against Dora Sphinx and their lack of teamwork almost led to their destruction. Thankfully, Geki managed to reach out to the remaining four Guardian Beasts. Once combined the five guardians became the Great Beast God Daizyuzin and destroy Dora Sphinx. In the aftermath of the battle, Dan and the others accepted Geki as their true leader of the team with everyone vowing to work together as a team from now on. Dan was a loyal member of the Zyurangers, assisting the team in defeating a plethora of Dora Monsters unleashed by Bandora. In these early days the Zyurangers fought to prevent Bandora from obtaining the last surviving Dinosaur Eggs in existence. Although the eggs ended up lost at sea, Goushi and his teammates vowed to find them and nurse the hatchlings once they were born. During this period, Dan came to the aid of a young girl named Michi who was convinced that her father, a pacifist police officer, was actually a vampire. Dan eventually discovered that the girl was being manipulated by Dora Argus and discovered the eye-monsters weakness, leading to its ultimate defeat. Not long after this, Dan and Boi became prisoners of the misguided fairy named Dondon who could trap people and objects in glass bottles. They were ultimately freed by the other Zyurangers who convinced the Fairy to stop a rampage that was instigated by Bandora. Burai Later, Ryota, the grandson of Forest Guardian Gnome sought to awaken Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, yet another tribal warrior like the rest of the Zyurangers. Dan and the rest of the Zyurangers defied Barza and Gnome and helped Royta awaken this new warrior. To the Zyuranger's surprise, when Burai was finally awoken, he became the DragonRanger and declared war against the Zyurangers, as he bore a grudge against Geki's Yamato Tribe. After their defeat at the hands of the DragonRanger, Dan and the others learned that Burai and Geki were brothers and the sons of the Yamato Tribe's Black Knight. When the Yamato King and Queen sought a male heir to the throne, they took Geki as their adoptive son. Revolting against this, the Black Knight fought the king and died. Burai vowed to avenge the death of his father ever since. Feeling sympathetic toward his long-lost brother, Geki reached out to Burai to join the other Zyurangers. Unfortunately, Burai was too consumed by a lust for revenge and sought to battle Geki to the death. Things for Dan and his allies continued to get worse. When the Dinosaur Eggs resurfaced, the group attempted to recover them having to face a new threat from Lamy, the wife of Bandora's loyal warrior Grifforzer. Not only did they fail to recover the eggs, but a three-way battle against Grifforzer, Burai, and Lamy ended when a solar eclipse cut off Daiyuzin's access to the Gaiatron energy it needs to function. Goushi and his allies watched in horror as the Guardian Beasts were swallowed into the Earth and apparently destroyed. Shouldering the blame for this, a disenfranchised Geki quit the Zyurangers in shame. However, Dan and the others convinced him to rejoin the group when Burai returned -- having learned that he was living on borrowed time -- and unleashed the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and incited a rampage in yet another attempt to end his brother's life. With things looking bleaker than ever, the Zyurangers prayers are answered when the Guardian Beasts re-emerge having fully healed themselves. This later led to the battle to the finish Burai craved against his brother. Geki ultimately proved to be the greater warrior when he refused to end Burai's life, he realized that his brother actually cared for him. Burai then sided with the Zyurangers to drive off Bandora's forces. Although Burai had finally made peace with Geki, he disappeared after the battle, unable to tell his brother that his time on Earth was limited, forcing him to remain in the Lapseless Room, a timeless realm that allowed him to delay his impending death. Reinvigorated by their latest victory against Bandora, Dan continued to fight alongside the Zyurangers against subsequent threats. Although they were helped on occasion by Burai, they would not learn why he only appeared for brief intervals. It was during this period that Dan and Boi found themselves put under the love spell of Dora Pixie, making them lust after Mei. When the spell was broken, the pair assisted in Dora Pixie's destruction. Dan and Mei were later exposed to one of Totpat's potions that made them evil. While the other Zyurangers battled Dora Boogaranan, Barza tracked down Mei and Dan and cured them. With their friends consumed by Dora Boogaranan, the two remaining Zyurangers discovered the monster's weakness and destroyed it, freeing the others. Dai-Satan By this time, Dan had taken up a job working at a noodle house, which was wrecked when Bandora gained access with to Dokiita clay buried deep below the restaurant. With this new clay, Bandora was able to create more powerful Dora Monsters, such as Dora Franke and new Golem Soldiers. While Dan and the others battled these threats, Geki and Burai were transported to the realm of Beast Knight God King Brachion by Daiyuzin. The pair had to combine their power in order to recover the Thunder Slingers, a new powerful weapon that allowed them to destroy the new, more powerful Golems. Dora Franke, on the other hand, proved more difficult to destroy, becoming the more powerful Zombie Franke. Bandora then began capturing children to sacrifice to her so-called "Satan Tower" in order to summon Dai-Satan, the ruler of Hell, and the source of her powers. Despite the Zyuranger's efforts, Bandora succeeded and Dai-Satan transformed her monster to Satan Franke. Thankfully, the Zyurangers were assisted by King Brachion, merging with Daiyuzin and Dragon Caeser to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Satan Franke and driving back Dai-Satan. It was during the course of this final battle, that the Zyurangers learned of Burai's limited mortality. Shortly thereafter, Bandora sent Dora Laygor to kidnap children to use for a rain spell that would wipe out humanity. During this scheme, Dan defended a young girl Saori, who also possessed a gem containing the fairy named Sunny, the counterpart to Rainy, who was trapped in a gem possessed by Laygor. When Laygor trapped the team in another dimension, they combined their power to free Dan. Crushing Laygor's gem, he freed the captured children, his teammates, as well as Sunny and Rainy before destroying the Dora Monster. After a series of successful battles, the Zyurangers finally recovered the lost dinosaur eggs and turned them over to King Brachion to incubate. Burai Dies Eventually, Burai's regular aid reduced his time on Earth to mere minutes, prompting Bandora to exploit this and force his death. To this end, she summoned Dora Gansaku to pose as Dragon Caeser to force Burai out of the Lapless Room. While dealing with this threat, Dan and the others learned that they could save Burai's life-restoring elixir in a hidden realm. Petitioning the Guardian Beasts to help them reach this place, only Dan and Goushi were sent to recover the elixir. Ultimately, Dora Gansaku is destroyed, but time begins to run out. Although Goushi and Dan succeeded in getting the elixir, they learned that it could not be used to restore Burai and used it instead to save the life of Kota Matsui a boy that was mortally wounded during the battle. Burai died by his brother's side, but not before passing on his weapons to Geki. Not only was Geki now able to use his late brother's weapons in battle, but could also summon Dragon Ceaser to assist them when needed. When summoning Zyusouken and the Dragon Armor, he became known as the Armed TyrannoRanger. Dan continued helping the Zyurangers achieve even more victories, including foiling an attempt by Bandora to ruin their reputations using impostors. . The Final Battle It was about this time that Dai-Satan was staging for his return and ushering in a prophecy that could end in Armageddon. To this end, Dai-Satan returned Kai, Bandora's long dead son. With four hypnotized children, Kai was given the giant mech known as Dora Talos to destroy Daiyuzin. In the ensuing battle with Dora Talos, the Zyurangers attempted to summon King Brachion, but this was all a ploy to capture the Guardian Beast and the eggs which it carried within. Retreating, the heroes learned from Barza that this "Dino-Pocalypse" was foretold and that if the last two dinosaur eggs in existence are destroyed, not only would dinosaurs finally become extinct, but Daiyuzin would lose his powers paving the way for Bandora's conquest of Earth. It is here they also learn that the root of Bandora's evil was due to the fact that, millions of years earlier, he son Kai was accidentally killed by dinosaurs. While the team was learning this, Dai-Satan was summoned once more and used his power to assist Dora Talos on his reign of terror. Things became worse when both Daiyuzin and Dragon Ceaser were defeated and banished by Bandora, stripping the Zyurangers of their powers. About ready to give up, Dan and the others were visited by the spirit of Burai who encouraged them to keep fighting and gave them access to the mystical dimension where the Guardian Beasts were being held prisoner. Travelling to the magical realm, Geki, Dan and Goushi battled an army of previously defeated Dora Monsters. They succeeded in freeing the Guardian Beasts and restoring their lost powers. Back on Earth, Dan and the others summoned Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Dora Talos and banishing Dai-Satan once more. They later stormed Bandora's Palace and discovered their foe cradling the dead body of Kai in her arms. Losing her son for a second time caused Bandora to shed a tear, the one thing that could strip her of all her power. It was then that Daizyuzin exiled Bandora and her gang within a new jar that would drift into space forever. With the threat of Bandora over and the dinosaur eggs successfully hatched, the Zyurangers were given their just reward: a place among the gods in the realm of the Guaridan Beasts. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Dan, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TriceraRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Dan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TriceraRanger powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Dan's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Dan and his teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Dan, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, his team appears to retrieve their Dino Buckler. He later fought Neo-Grifforzer with his team. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger TriceraRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Akibaranger The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Zyuranger video game Tricera Ranger Dan is the player Zyuranger in the third stage of the [[Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (video game)|''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger video game]]. As with the other stages, Tricera Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Triceralance) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast Triceratops) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Dan's villain is Bookback. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Dan/TriceraRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base TriceraRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars TriceraRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars TriceraRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Triceratops Arsenal *Dino Buckler * Henshin Device: Dino Buckler * Side Arm: RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun * Extra Weapon: Thunder Slinger * Legendary Weapon: Triceralance * Zaurer Machine: Sidezaurer 3 * Guardian Beast: Guardian Beast * Attacks: Jump Attack, Triceralance Typhoon Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Triceratops Ranger Key The is Dan's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TriceraRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as TriceraRanger. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TriceraRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Dan received his key and became TriceraRanger once more. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as TriceraRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dan is portrayed by . Hideki Fujiwara previously played another character called Dan in Choujin Sentai Jetman, who was also the love interest of the previous Blue Ranger Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow). As TriceraRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Thanks to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers adaptation of Zyuranger, TriceraRanger (specifically his costume) has had several cameos in Western TV shows, including the US animated comedy American Dad and more recently in the British comedy Badults. American Dad Blue Ranger.jpg|American Dad Badults Blue Ranger.png|Badults Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Yukito Sanjyou - The second Blue Ranger to be triceratops based from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Amy Yuzuki - The first Pink Ranger to be triceratops based from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Melto - The third Blue Ranger to be triceratops based from Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. (2017 Power Rangers movie counterpart) External links *TriceraRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TriceraRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Dan Dan Category:Zyurangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Characters portrayed by Shoji Hachisuka Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle